Calma y tempestad
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: La vida de Arthur Kirkland dio un giro aquel día en el que conoció a alguien de lo más peculiar.


Otro oneshot ^^**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland no había empezado bien el día. Después de levantarse con el pie izquierdo, tropezar con las sábanas y caer de cabeza en el montón de la ropa sucia, el día no podía ir a peor. O eso había pensado el ingenuo inglés antes de encontrarse con su insoportable primo francés (un gran pervertido; pero si alguien preguntaba, no eran familia) intentando pervertir a su hermano pequeño (americano y fácilmente impresionable; después de esos tres minutos con su primo francés tendría pesadillas durante meses).<p>

Cuando salió esa mañana de su casa estaba de muy mal humor. Su ceño estaba más fruncido que el de su peligroso vecino suizo (no dejaba su casa sin su rifle; era de gatillo fácil) y de su boca salían maldiciones que un caballero no debería ni pensar. Decidió mantener la boca cerrada después de recibir la mirada iracunda del carpintero sueco cuyas manos estaban aplastando firmemente las orejas de su hijo para que no escuchara sus improperios.

-No hagas eso- dijo una voz a su derecha.

El sorprendido inglés miró a su derecha para encontrarse con un joven sentado en un banco que acariciaba a un gato con una mano mientras alzaba la otra mano sobre sus ojos verdes para poder verle sin que el sol le molestara. Su pelo era castaño y ondulado, algo más largo que el suyo pero sin llegar a ser como el del pervertido que le enfadaba constantemente. Todo en él (desde la forma en la que estaba sentado hasta su pausada voz) decía a gritos que iba a caerse dormido en cualquier momento. Desprendía tranquilidad.

-Espantas a los gatos-le explicó.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el rubio sin entender a qué se refería. El gato al que estaba acariciando el castaño no parecía tener problemas. Además, él no estaba haciendo nada que pudiera asustarle.

El desconocido sonrió. No era una sonrisa tan amplia como la de su hiperactivo hermano, ni implicaba tantos problemas como la del francés. Era una sonrisa amable.

-A estos gatos no les gusta que estés tan enfadado.

El británico miró a su alrededor y al único gato que vio fue el que estaba con el joven en el banco.

-Solo veo un gato-señaló con cierto escepticismo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, has asustado al resto y por eso se han ido. Volverás si te relajas un poco. Siempre regresan.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre. Todas las mañanas pasas por delante de este banco como una tempestad espantando a los gatos en el acto. Y nunca pareces darte cuenta de que hay uno que pasa corriendo delante de ti. Un día pensé que le darías una patada sin querer, pero es un gato muy rápido e inteligente-dijo casi con orgullo.

-Y si es tan inteligente, ¿por qué pasa delante de mí?-cuestionó Arthur.

-Porque sabe que puede esquivarte. Nunca le has golpeado, ¿no?-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sonrió de nuevo y se movió un poco para dejar vacía la mitad del banco-. Siéntate, no te quedes ahí de pie.

Arthur aceptó su oferta y se sentó. No tenía nada que hacer y hablar con ese tipo le estaba empezando a gustar. El contenido de la conversación no era genial, pero le estaba calmando poco a poco. Su voz, su presencia, parecía tener ese efecto. Era un contraste muy agradable con el resto de personas que había en su vida.

-Por cierto, me llamo Heracles Karpusi, de Grecia-se presentó el amante de los gatos.

-Yo soy Arthur Kirkland y vengo del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y de Irlanda del Norte.

-Sí, se notaba bastante por tu acento-comentó el griego-. Mira. Ya empiezan a volver los gatos.

Era cierto, un pequeño gato negro había escalado hasta el regazo del joven, acurrucándose al lado del gato que llevaba allí más rato. Además podía ver a varios gatos más que se acercaban lentamente, con la misma tranquilidad que caracterizaba a su nuevo amigo.

-Parece que le gustas a los gatos-le dijo mirándole a los ojos-. Parece que te han dado su aprobación.

-¿Su aprobación para qué?

-Verás... Ya te he dicho que te veo cada día pasar y me preguntaba si... querrías salir conmigo algún día-dijo hablando con más lentitud de lo habitual.

-Claro-aceptó Arthur, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Él nunca saldría con alguien a quien acababa de conocer pero Heracles parecía especial, le hacía sentir bien.

* * *

><p>[<em>Un mes después<em>]

-Heracles, tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué necesitabas la "aprobación" de los gatos para salir conmigo?-le preguntó una tarde mientras veían una película en casa del griego. Llevaban unas semanas saliendo.

-Confío en ellos. La última vez que salí con alguien, ellos parecían desconfiar de él. Les ignoré. Cuando me enteré de que me había estado engañando con un amigo suyo, esos gatos... Digamos que "dejaron huella" en el turco ese-le respondió riéndose un poco al recordar a su exnovio intentando librarse de los fieros gatos- Entonces aprendí a confiar más en ellos.

* * *

><p>Me gusta mucho Grecia. Me gustaría escribir más sobre él. ¿Qué tal mi primer intento? Sé que tengo que mejorar mucho, pero solo es el primer fic en el que este personaje tiene cierta importancia. La última escena sobraba, pero la he dejado, no sé por qué...<p>

Agradecería mucho si dejárais un review. El contador de visitas de la historia que publiqué ayer no funciona y probablemente el de esta tampoco irá, así que solo sabré si alguien ha leído esto o no por los reviews (o por la ausencia de reviews...)

Review? Please~


End file.
